injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
MUGEN Heroes:Gods Among Us
Summary '''MUGEN Heroes: Gods Among Us '''is a fictional fighting game made by Netherealm Studios,Capcom,Marvel Comics,etc. Plot In an alternate world,The Repliforce Wars ended with a catastrophic result. Zero was forced to kill his beloved Iris. Her death activated the Final Weapon which destroyed Abel City causing millions of deaths. When Zero found out that his archenemy Sigma was behind this atrocity,he killed him in retribution. Some Years Later,Zero decided to protect the Earth in his way by taking over it. The Heroes are divided into two forces. The Regime led by Zero in his position as High Counselor and The Insurgency led by Mega Man X. Five years later,the Insurgency finds the universe where Sigma's plans to use the final weapon and the androids 17 and 18 failed. They transport some of the heroes (Ruby,Ryu,Terry and Haohmaru) to their world to help them to defeat the Regime. Sigma,Mega Man X,Trunks,Gohan and the androids 17 and 18 are accidentally transported over there and confronted by the Regime Soldiers in the Alternate Abel City. The Half-Saiyans use their powers to help all of them to escape by separate ways. Having arrived in the Alternate West City and trying to find out what happened,Haohmaru goes to White Lotus Temple to see what his master Jubei Yagyu knows about these events while Ryu goes to Suzaku Castle to train himself. Having arrived in there,Ryu finds and defeats Regime Scarlet Witch and Regime Quicksilver,subsequently freeing Insurgency Vile. Vile transports Ryu back to West City so he can save Ruby and Terry from Regime M.Bison and confront his counterpart Evil Ryu who succumbed to Satsui no Hado and joined Shadaloo. Ryu escapes with Ruby and Terry through Insurgency Vile's guidance where they subsequently meet the Alternate Mega Man X. Arriving in White Lotus Temple,Haohmaru is greeted by his alternate master Jubei who tells everything he knows about this battle between the Regime and the Insurgency, Learning about Yang Xiao Long having abandoned Team RWBY since she didn't agree with the Regime and about Zero's descent to tyranny. Insurgency Yuki arrives to warn them about the next attack by Regime Forces led by Sonic and Ky. Haohmaru joins the Insurgent Kaede and they fight Regime Sonic,Regime Ky,Haohmaru's counterpart and Regime Charlotte before Haohmaru having to face Insurgency Goku Black. Acknowledging he is weakened, Goku Black decided to put aside his Zero Mortal Plan and sends Haohmaru to join the remaining Insurgency Members which includes the Alternate Doctor Doom who never indulged in criminal activities and is in fact one of Zero's best friends besides being a secret benefactor for the Insurgency. X explains there is a weapon which can defeat Zero in the Hunters HQ underground which requires four heroes' DNA Samples as X wanted to make sure he couldn't defeat his former friend on his own. The alternate heroes became necessary after Terry died stabbed in the back by Zero when he tried to defeat Geese and the other three joined his new regime. Trunks and Gohan got captured by Evil Ryu and Regime Mai-Ling after they got injured by Android 17 and Android 18 who allied themselves with Insurgency Krillin and Insurgency Android 16. After the four warriors are attacked by the Regime forces led by Axl and Mai-Ling,they are rescued by the displaced heroes. Before being locked up by Insurgency Mega Man X,the androids reveal that the Regime has the half-saiyans. The Insurgency travels to the Maverick Hunters HQ underground to recover the weapon and the armor. Terry helps fighting off Regime Billy Kane,Regime Kolin,Regime Ruby Rose and Regime Geese Howard. They are successful at reclaiming the weapon and the armor and Terry was glad to defeat the alternate versions of Billy and Geese. Regime Zero visited the location some hours later and finds out about his old friend's plot and makes plans to flush the Insurgency out. The Insurgency watches a press conference where Zero reveals he will execute the displaced X and the half-saiyans at Neo Arcadia Prison Tower which causes the Insurgency to take action. Meanwhile in the Prime Universe...Zero,Sol,Jotaro,Sonic and Tails try to find their comrades. But only two heroes could go through the portal. Then,Sol and Jotaro go to rescue their friends in the alternate reality. But they overhear Doctor Doom and Vile discussing plans to defeat Zero prompting a brief clash before the other displaced heroes could explain the situation for them. Sol and Jotaro begin their infiltration where they fight Regime Koneko and Regime Quicksilver. Insurgency Vile explained that Koneko was forced to join the Regime to protect the Gremory Clan and Quicksilver seeks revenge on humans for most of the Brotherhood of Mutants have been executed by Colonel Stryker who was executed by Zero. After the explanation,Insurgency Vile takes down Regime Ky and Regime Sonic in Ragnarok. Then,he sets off to Suzaku Castle where he defeats Regime Kolin and Regime Ruby. With the trio having taken over the Ragnarok,Insurgency X and Terry stage a break-in at Neo Arcadia Prison Tower to rescue the displaced X and the half-saiyans from their planned execution. At the same time,Sigma infects the Androids whithout knowing that Insurgency Android 16 was preparing an Anti-virus program. After defeating Regime Koneko,Insurgency X fights Regime Axl (who stopped being X's friend after accidentally killing Alia) and then,frees Terry from Regime Scarlet Witch's control before having to fight against Evil Ryu. Regime Zero confronts the group as Insurgency X tries to reason with him. Before Regime Zero could attack,the heroes were teleported off. Knowing that Ragnarok has been taken over,he uses his space shuttle and goes toward it only for Insurgency Vile's mines to explode it and everyone on its board was teleported off in time. Hours earlier, Insurgency Doctror Doom prepared the weapon to be attached in his armor. He leaves a message for Invisible Woman (his wife) and Mr. Fantastic (his friend). He flies alongside Insurgency Krillin towards Neo Arcadia Prison Tower. But they got attacked by the androids who got infected by Sigma. After seeing their defeat, Sigma planned to punish them for their failure only to be defeated by Insurgency Doctror Doom. While Insurgency Vile had his alternate former commander locked up and Insurgency Android 16 uploaded the antivirus on his displaced friends, Insurgency Doctror Doom lured Regime Geese and shoot him. Then, he fought and defeated Regime Mai-Ling. When he was about to get her bracelets, he got attacked by Regime Ky and had to defeat him. Insurgency Doctror Doom's attempt to use the weapon got frustrated by Regime Ky, giving a chance for Regime Zero to break his armor. When Insurgency Doctror Doom claimed that Regime Zero herded the humans like sheeps, the former Maverick Hunter killed the ruler of Latveria. Hearing the witnesses and humanity's newfound fear, Regime Zero leaves in anger. Some minutes later at Neo Arcadia Hall,Regime Zero decides to destroy both Abel City and West City to demonstrate the chaos which would arise in his absence. Regime Ky protests and mentions that Iris would never want it which causes Regime Zero to pierce through his heart with his Z-Saber. Regime Zero challenges anyone else who has an objection,But no one does so. He then orders Regime Scarlet Witch and Regime Quicksilver to take control of all modes of broadcast,then he orders Regime M.Bison to rally on the Shadaloo Troops and orders Regime Sonic and Evil Ryu to awaken Regime Broly. When everybody leaves,Regime Sonic pays his homage to Regime Ky as his death causes him to realize that the Regime has gone too far. He defects to the Insurgency where he starts by defeating Evil Ryu and Regime Billy Kane. Then,he saves some rebels by defeating Regime M.Bison. When he went to Insurgency HQ,he had to defeat Terry to convince him and the Insurgency to listen to him about the Regime's next plot. With the weapon rendered useless and the armor badly damaged,the displaced heroes suggest to bring their Zero to stop this one. But they got attacked by Regime Cell. After defeating him,Ruby Rose was transported to the Sanctuary of Elder Gods by Insurgency Goku Black who explains that Regime Zero's plan will be carried out by the alliance between Team RWBY and SOS Brigade and that he wants to stop it since Regime Zero's victory will end his Anti-Mortal Plans. Ruby takes his advice when Regime Scarlet Witch appears and states that Regime Zero's campaign will hasten the return of the Brotherhood of Mutants (In the alternate world,many mutants who allied with Magneto were executed by Colonel Stryker which made Wanda and her brother swear vengeance upon humanity.). In the Lost Shrine,Ruby Rose confronts and defeats her counterpart before convincing the alliance to return to their roles as protectors rather than conquerors. This act made the displaced Ruby Rose gain the respect of the alternate Weiss Schnee,Blake Belladonna and Kyon (who was another double agent for the Insurgency). Mega Man X convinced his counterpart to have faith in their Zero like he had in the other displaced heroes. Zero arrives in time as both Xs brief him about the situation. Zero then goes to West City where the battle between the Regime and the Insurgency is happening. He defeats Regime Geese,knocks out Regime M.Bison and convinces Evil Ryu to surrender. Then,he goes to Abel City and fight against Regime Haohmaru while the alliance between Team RWBY and SOS Brigade holds Regime Charlotte and the European knights back. Then,Zero is attacked by Regime Broly who drags him to Neo Arcadia Hall. After being defeated by Zero,Regime Broly tries a kamizake attack. But Zero survived and confronted his counterpart,making it clear that even sympathizing about Iris's loss,he rejects his other self's attempt to defend his actions as enforcing authority over an unworthy world and mentions that Iris would be afraid and disgusted of what he became. Playable Characters Heroes * Trunks * Gohan * Mega Man X * Zero * Ryu * Ruby Rose * Haohmaru * Sonic the Hedgehog * Terry Bogard * Ky Kiske * Sol Badguy * Krillin * Mai-Ling * Axl * Scarlet Witch * Quicksilver * Koneko Toujou * Jubei Yagyu * Kaede * Yuki * Sub-Zero * Yang Xiao Long * Kyon * Charlotte * Jotaro Kujo Villains * Android 16 * Android 17 * Android 18 * Sigma * Vile * Goku Black * Broly * Doctor Doom * Geese Howard * Billy Kane * Kolin * M.Bison * Cell DLC Characters * Strider Hiryu * Roll * Scorpion * Bass * Nanoha Takamachi * Deadpool Alternate Skins * Evil Ryu * Ken Masters * Classic Mega Man * Mega Man Zero * Goku * Young Geese Howard * Evil Ryu * Ken Masters * Wild Wolf Stages * Capsule Corporation * Kami's Lookout * Maverick Hunters HQ * Maverick Hunters HQ Underground * West City * Abel City * Suzaku Castle * Megalopolis * White Lotus Temple * Neo Arcadia Prison Tower * Ragnarok * Neo Arcadia Hall * Sanctuary of Elder Gods Story Mode See: MUGEN Heroes Story Mode Category:Crossovers Category:MUGEN Heroes